Zorzal Caesar
Zorzal Caesar is the crown prince of "The Empire (Gate)", a major power in a parallel universe with a Roman-like society and technology level, where magic and mythical creatures exist. The Empire creates or finds (its not immediately clear) a gate between dimensions, and send and army into the Ginza district of Tokyo. An off-duty Japanese Self Defense Force officer, Youji Itami shows previously unknown leadership skills, taking command of the police, who hole up in the Imperial palace and hold off the Imperial army with handguns, submachine guns, and riot shields until the JSDF arrives and easily crushes the Imperial army, before launching a counteroffensive through the Gate, killing over 100,000 Imperial soldiers with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. Zorzal is first featured in chapter 30 of the manga, abusing and raping Tyuule, the former queen of a race similar in appearance to kememomimi- humans with animal ears, Tyuule herself has rabbit-like ears. Zorzal conquered Tyuule's people three years previously, and Tyuule offered herself into his service if he would save the lives of her people. Zorzal, however, unbeknownst to Tyuule, Zorzal ordered her people massacred and took her into sexual slavery, along with several other women from captured nations. Zorzal later makes a second appearance when Japan sends a peace and disaster relief envoy to the empire after an earthquake, escorted by Youji Itami and his unit, the Third Recon Team. Zorzal arrives in the emperor's throne room, leading several of his sex slaves in chains and collars around their necks. One of them, he states is a Japanese civilian named Noriko, who was kidnapped and taken back across the gate in the first hours of the invasion, before the Empire was decisively defeated. Youji is infuriated, and punches Zorzal in the face. Zorzal orders his guards to kill Youji and his men, but they prove no match for the firepower of their assault rifles. Several of the guards are killed by gunfire or bayonets, before the rest flee in terror. Youji then order a particularly bloodthirsty member of his squad, a female soldier named Shino Kuribayashi, to torture information about any other Japanese prisoners in the Empire out of Zorzal. Shino does this with extreme enthusiasm, brutally beating Zorzal and breaking his fingers. Zorzal reveals that the captives were taken and sold as slaves. Youji then rescues the captives and leaves the palace. When the Japanese authorities find out about the captives, they send a warning to the empire: evacuate the Imperial senate. The JSDF then send two F-4 Phantoms to bomb the imperial senate as a demonstration of their power. It is later revealed that Tyuule knows that Zorzal ordered her race wiped out, and is plotting to get her revenge. Tyuule intends to kill the Japanese civilian rescued from slavery, and frame the Empire for her death, in order to provoke the Japanese into destroying the Empire in retaliation. Zorzal is seen in a triumphal procession, in which the Empire takes credit for slaying a flame dragon actually killed by Youji Itami and his Special Region allies. Emperor Molt drinks poison wine and is rendered deathly ill seconds later. It is strongly implied Zorzal's former slave, Tyuule is behind the poisoning. While his father is bedridden, Zorzal takes up position of the de-facto ruler of the Empire, and immediately uses the forces under his command to stage a full-blown coup. Among his first actions is the blockade the Akusho slum neighborhood, which was home to a small JSDF base for intelligence gathering and humanitarian aid purpose. Similar Villains *Zorzal Caesar is very similar to Joffrey Baratheon of A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones, as both are sadistic, violent monarchs who relish in inflicting violence on others, but prove to be cowardly when faced with violence themselves. *Zorzal Caesar is likely based on the real-life Roman Emperor Caligula. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Rapists Category:Slaveholders Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Ruler Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Manga Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Swordsmen Category:Perverts Category:War Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Egotist Category:Non-Action Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Riders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Poisoner Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster